onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Impossible?Yonko beaten by a crew of 10?
Hello guys.A question that in my opinion is quite reasonable. Can 10 people even if they are SUPER POWERFULL(luffy,law,zoro,sanji,usopp,brook,franky,chopper,nami,robin) beat A FREAKING YONKO? I mean lets think of this carefully.BigMom or Shanks or Kaido have quite a big crew.Shanks not too big but as we see to the winter island and to many more cases he has QUITE a big crew. 10 of them unbelievably powerfull and there will surely be some more incredibly strong ones. Big Mom's crew...i am convinced that its huge by two things. Firstly Kid has destroyed 2 of her ships and lets say she doesnt really goes crazy about it meaning she has a freakin large crew which will definetly have top rate pirates and i will risk by saying at least 10 of em. Then...Kaido...we heard he was intercepted by shanks but not beaten, showing incredible strength and surely has his own top notch crewmembers and dont forget ;Big Mom is the first of the yonko to be targeted( phone conversation between Mom and luffy) and most likeably the one being targeted by law, meaning that she must be the most weak of the yonko as oda slowly removes the weaker so in the end we have an epic fight. So... if Sh have, lets say, 10 members and these ten are busy fighting the top rate enemies (who are at least 10) then who is going to fight the second rate ones that are surely to exist in all crews of the yonko?(If u noticed i have excluded blackbeard cause they dont have a chance of being the strawhats enemies as they would most likely be the last or the fight before the last plus he is too new to get into a battle as a yonko and too strong for SH and maybe even be on par with Red Hair pirates) So concluding tell me what can they do? Have 2 guys join before the fight or wht? please answer :D 17:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe that Luffy and Law will be joined by Jimbei and the remenants of the sun pirates to take down Big Mom. Maybe the alliance with Kid might work with Luffy's, but I doubt that will happened, but then again anything is possible. Also, Luffy's and Law's alliance could also get bigger as the story progresses with the following arcs that have to come before the Arc that they finally face the Emperor they are challenging. Also, how about this twist, Brown Beard becomes part of the alliance between Law and Luffy. We know he is weak, but since he was helped by both the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates he might swear his loyalty to them and he might be able to deal with those random characters that you talked about. Also, I possibily see Monet maybe coming to the side of this alliance, even if it's only for a while. Adding on 2 what the guy above me said i agree with sun pirates coming along, and i think that brownbeard and kinemon will help 2, also tha heart pirate members we didnt see will join in 2 The Samurais from Wano might join too, depending on how this whole thing with Kinemon and his son go. Maybe even people from countries where Big Mom rules. yea plus maybe another supernova will join luffy and law. like drake hes really really strong cuz even before the time skip he did pretty good against the pasfist and if it aint him there is always the mad monk or the gang guy(sry cant remember his name) and with thier crews they could try and handle the second rate guys like you were talking about along with the sun pirates and brownbeards crew and maybe kinemon and some of his people. or luffy and kids alliance join together cuz it took everyting the navy hq had just to take down one yonko(and they didnt even take out any of his commanders) even though WB was the strongest out the four then as soon as shanks showed up the war ended. so 7 or 8 supernovas(counting zoro and killer) and thiers crews, jimbie and the sun pirates, wano samurais, and brownsbeard's crew, and maybe another 1 or 2 groups they meet along the way will then be just enough to take out a yonko. 21:39, August 21, 2012 (UT the strawhats and heart pirates would be enough,the world government and marines pretty much would have killed all 44 allianced pirate vrews along with all whitebeard pirates if not for shanks... but really...the strawhats alone could've dealt with the 100,000 marines of rear admiral rank and lower alone seeing all they're all weaker than fishman and pirates who've reached fishman island seeing as the strawhats took out those guys during the fishman islad arc.to tell the truth.... having kidd's alliance and law's alliance combine would be total overkill.... idk cuz besides big mama there is probably 10 to 12 core crew member that are really strong then close 100,000 second rate inderlings so they are gonna need more then just luffy and laws crew to take down mama if that is yonko they are going for 21:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) One of the things that I think will come up in this is what kind of honor might be shown to just allow the core of the crews to fight each other. When it was WB against WG it was everyone that was getting in the mix from each side but I expect for SH for BM that she won't want the underlings doing the work, the big boys of her crew will be the ones doing the fighting alone to show their respect, similar to how Shanks and WB were battling and everyone else sat back and allowed them to fight it out. By having all the underlings fight, it would just be showing that her crew could wear out their opponent with wave after wave. mmmMeat well think about it Ghekko moria was supposedly strong enough to take on Kaido and survived and seeing that the SH pirates defeated him gives them a chance........ so the answer is YES a crew of 10 people can defeat a yonko LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 01:01, September 6, 2012 (UTC) whilst yeah Moriah did servive his entire crew was killed which does suggest he didn't really put up much of a fight. We also don't know how he servived he might have ran away like a coward or Kaido might have let him live to spread fear. but u cant compare a the SH to just any crew right bcs most crews have lots of usless pirate members who are just sent to just get killed but i see your point ,,,,, kaido could have just let him go but are the yonko really that nice and even even he did run away if i was kaido i would chase him until he was dead lol and about big mom i think the fight might start but is going to end bcs i think lolas mother is big mom LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 22:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC)